Przyjaciel, piosenki
Przyjaciel, piosenki to 21 odcinek serialu Violetta. Opis Gdy Violetta patrzy, jak Tomas i Francesca razem śpiewają, Leon przychodzi do niej i pyta, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Violetta odpowiada, że po prostu się martwi. Leon mówi Violetcie, iż to nieważne, że ona czuje coś do Tomasa, i że ona nie może przez niego cierpieć. Camila i Maxi są zaskoczeni, że Ludmiła podpisała kontrakt. Camila próbuje powiedzieć Ludmile, że kontrakt to pułapka, ale ta nie chce w to wierzyć. Chcąc, żeby Tomas został wyrzucony ze Studia, Gregorio rozlewa wodę na skrzypce. Gdy Violetta wraca do domu, widzi, jak jej ojciec i guwernantka ze sobą rozmawiają, co umacnia jej podejrzenia, że między nimi coś jest. Angie próbuje uniknąć tematu, ale Violetta nie daje się przekonać. Violetta wyznaje Angie, że jest zakochana w Tomasie, ale Francesca też jest w nim zakochana. Nazajutrz Jade stoi obok, jak Angie mówi Violetcie, że zostaną wyrzucone, jeśli nie pojawią się w Studiu za 5 minut. Jade wtrąca się, mówiąc, że to Violetta zostanie wyrzucona, bo ona jest uczennicą. Mając umocnione podejrzenia, że Violetta i Angie coś ukrywają, Jade każe Matiasowi je śledzić. Przed wejściem do Studia, Violetta zauważa Matiasa. Angie spaceruje po całym mieście, żeby zmylić Matiasa. Ludmiła gwiazdorzy po podpisaniu kontraktu i uważa, że już jest wielką gwiazdą. Beto obwinia Tomasa za mokre skrzypce. Tomas tłumaczy Beto, że tego nie zrobił, i szybko domyśla się, że to przez Gregoria, bo on miał butelkę wody. Tomas potem pyta się Gregoria, czy "przypadkiem" nie rozlał wody na skrzypce. Gregorio zaprzecza temu, że zniszczył skrzypce. Leon prosi Violettę, by mu szczerze powiedziała, czemu ona nie daje rady śpiewać piosenki. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że nic nie czuje, kiedy z nim śpiewa. Leon mówi Violetcie, iż ona uważa, że to dzięki Tomasowi dobrze jej idzie śpiewanie, ale tak naprawdę dobrze jej idzie śpiewanie, bo ona śpiewa bardzo ładnie. Angie mówi uczniom, że mają zaśpiewać piosenki, które śpiewają w duetach, przed publicznością. Violetta pyta Angie, czy nie da rady śpiewać, jeśli nie czuje się tego, co można zaśpiewać. Angie odpowiada, że tak po prostu jest, a jeżeli tak nie jest, to można to zagrać, jak aktorzy. Violetta wyznaje Camili, że pomyliła się co do Tomasa i zrozumiała, że on naprawdę napisał dla niej piosenkę. Camila radzi Violetcie, by powiedziała Tomasowi, że jest w nim zakochana. Violetta pyta się Tomasa, czy on naprawdę dla niej napisał piosenkę. Tomas zaprzecza temu. Violetta nie jest zadowolona z tego, co Tomas powiedział. Luca proponuje przyjaciołom Franceski, żeby zaprezentowali zadanie w duetach w "Resto Bandzie". Tomas mówi przyjaciołom, że ostatnio nie rozumie Violetty, bo raz ona go uważa za najgorszego faceta, a potem pyta się go, czy napisał dla niej piosenkę. Przyjaciele mówią Tomasowi, że on podoba się Violetcie. Tomas domyśla się, że Violetta chciała wzbudzić w nim zazdrość, i postanawia jej powiedzieć, że to dla niej napisał piosenkę. Jade i Matias ponownie śledzą Angie, ale tym razem mają na głowach pudła, żeby nikt ich nie rozpoznał. Przechodzą obok ciężarówki, do której są ładowane pudła. Jade zauważa, że Matias zniknął, i, przez to, że on się schował w wielkim pudle, myśli, że jej brat został załadowany do ciężarówki, która odjeżdża. Ludmiła przychodzi na plan reklamy, w której ma wystąpić. Wpada we wściekłość, gdy dowiaduje się, że ma wystąpić w reklamie paszy dla świń, i nie chce wystąpić. Charlie zmusza Ludmiłę, by wystąpiła w reklamie, i nawet daje jej kostium świni. Tomas przychodzi do Violetty. Wyznaje jej, że okłamał ją i że naprawdę napisał dla niej piosenkę, w której opisał wszystkie swoje uczucia do niej. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1